Awfulness On April First
by Cytisinth
Summary: Gigglyn (Experiment 401) is a prankster. On March 31st, she is taken to the Pelekais'. A day later, she starts having fun, but no one else does. That will have to be fixed...
1. Mix It Up

Awfulness On April First

Chapter One: Mix It Up

Disclaimer: _Lilo & Stitch_ is not mine, but I don't really regret that. You probably don't, either.

Author's Note #2: Experiment 379, otherwise known as Chlemyra (rhymes with "Elvira"), is mine.

Author's Note #3: Gigglyn and Christine are Mona's experiments. (Thank you for letting me use your experiments, Mona!) I just read about Gigglyn in an e-mail, and I thought: _She would be perfect to write a fan fiction about. _I then began to plan the following story in my head. Here it is.

Stitch bounded out of bed and leapt down to a wall calendar. He was excited to the point of near-hysterics. Today was March thirty-first. April Fool's Day was tomorrow.

Scratching an X on the square for March thirtieth, Stitch remembered what Lilo had told him about April Fool's Day.

"April Fool's Day is on April first. It's a day when you get to play tricks on people, and it's legal. Except that the tricks have to be pretty harmless, like putting salt in somebody's coffee. You aren't allowed to hurt people. I learned that the hard way."

That meant that Stitch had to destroy the nuclear weapons and similar items that he had saved for the occasion, but it was a small price to pay.

In Gantu's ship, Experiment 625 was also thinking about April Fool's Day.

"Hey, Gantu!" he yelled to said person while making a bologna-and-cheese sandwich. "Tomorrow is April first. You know what that means, don't ya?"

Gantu was assembling a mosaic. "Well, I've heard that—"

"Wrong!" 625 interjected, not allowing to Gantu to finish his sentence. "It means that you'd better watch out for any nasty surprises, 'cause April first is when people play pranks on each other."

"How is that different from any other day around here?"

"I'll do it more often on that day," 625 grinned.

The experiment container disrupted the conversation. "Experiment Four-Oh-One activated," the container said, projecting an image of 401. "Primary function: mischievous tormenting."

"Wow. Talk about your opportune plot devices," commented 625.

Far away from either of the aforementioned homes, there was an abandoned church. Well, it **used** to be an abandoned church. It had been reconstructed into something quite different.

This was where Experiment 379 did her work and play. Actually, it wasn't necessary to use a conjunction between these two words. For Experiment 379, work and play were one and the same.

Her activation was the stuff of urban legends. 379's green pod was accidentally placed on a plate of communion wafers. One Sunday morning, a worshipper had picked up the pod, dipped it in the wine goblet, and had found himself to be face-to-face with the most unusual creature he had ever seen. The torches and pitchforks didn't hurt 379 very much, so the horrified evangelists soon gave up. Ever since then, the church had been abandoned.

379 preferred it that way.

Her physiology was bizarre. She had ears and a nose like a cat's. Her legs, feet, and greenish-purple tail resembled those of a rooster. She had two red horns and curved yellow eyes, similar to what a demon might have. She sported two five-fingered arms with sharp claws. Her stomach fur was pale pink, and the rest of her fur was dark gray.

379's talent was making potions. She was created because Jumba had made several potions before, but he wanted to bestow that ability upon an experiment, which would give him time to invent other things.

It turned out to be a huge success. In fact, the other experiments often said that 379 was better at making potions than Jumba was. Jumba didn't appear to like hearing this statement, but he never denied it.

She turned the church into her laboratory. (It looked more like a dungeon, though.) This was 379's home, where she was free to create and test her potions. Alchemy was her life. She couldn't have been happier.

At that moment, 379 was working on a paralysis-inducing potion, and she noticed a red pod on the table beside her. She squirted it with a solvent, and Experiment 401 appeared.

401 was an interesting sight. Her very thin fur was white on her arms, face, and feet. On her chest, stomach, and legs, her fur was striped red and black, and was slightly thicker. Black patches circled her striking green eyes. Instead of ears, her head was adorned with a three-pointed, striped-red-and-black object that had silver bells on the ends. In short, she looked like a Harley Quinn jester, except for her black, three-toed, flipperlike feet, and her ratlike, light purple tail. She carried a green staff with a small, skull-shaped object at the top. She cackled hideously.

"I'm Experiment Four-Oh-One, and you'd better be careful! I'm a trickster!"

"I know," 379 said calmly. "I remember you. You were a joker and a sadist." Her lips curled into a wicked smile. "My number is Three-Seven-Nine, but don't call me that. I have made a name for myself, and that name is…Chlemyra."

401 blinked a few times. "Ohhh…I remember you, too. You mixed potions."

"I still do. This is my laboratory, where I live. You are going to live here, also—at least, for the time being. But you need a name." Chlemyra paused and tapped her finger on the side of her chin. "Well, you laugh when you play jokes on people. So your name is Gigglyn."

Gigglyn snickered in delight, clapping her hands once.

"I will assist you, Gigglyn," said Chlemyra. "My magical potions can make your pranks all the more cruel."

"Oh, how do they do that? Tell me!"

Chlemyra took out a suitcase and opened it. "These are twenty of my nastiest potions. I was saving them for special occasions, and I guess this is a special occasion."

Indeed. Fifteen seconds after that statement, Stitch came bursting in, capturing Gigglyn. Not a word was spoken.

Unfortunately, Stitch didn't see that Gigglyn had grabbed the suitcase.

How did you like that? I came up with Chlemyra on a whim, but I'll probably use her again.

NEXT TIME: Gigglyn is introduced to the Pelekais. She begins to wreak her havoc on the poor family. What will come out of it?

(_Wouldn't you like to know…_)


	2. Catching Merry Hell

Awfulness On April First

Chapter Two: Catching Merry Hell

Disclaimer: If I **did** own _Lilo & Stitch_, which I don't, the people who brought it to me would want to take it back by now.

Author's Note #2: I mentioned Christine in the last chapter, which probably confused some readers, since she wasn't in that chapter. She will be in the third chapter, though. Christine, like Gigglyn, is Mona's experiment. And yes, WoLfAmArOq, I **know** that you own Experiment 401...the Baby Fluride version. **This** 401 is named Gigglyn. I do not subscribe to the "Only One Unofficial Experiment Can Have a Certain Number" Theory. 

Author's Note #3: I own Chlemyra. If you want to use her, go ahead, but be sure to credit me first.

Author's Note #4: Doesn't it bother you that I number my author's notes? Anyway, the "pilot" thing is from _Dave Barry's Bad Habits_.

##

When Lilo and Stitch returned home, Gigglyn was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor. She wasn't hurt much, but she let out a high-pitched squeal anyway.

That got the attentions of Jumba and Pleakley, the latter of whom was writing an essay about the shocking amount of crime in his fandom's fiction. It began: _Have you ever been walking down the street of wherever you live in this fandom, and some demonic-looking creature suddenly sneaks up on you and slices off your arm? Well, that's certainly no picnic. Unfortunately, it's not uncommon around here_.

That's not important right now, though. What you need to know is that Jumba came downstairs, with Pleakley trailing him.

"We find new cousin," Stitch addressed them.

Jumba gasped. "Oh, no. That is not being good thing."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Lilo. "I mean, she sure is loud, but besides that."

"You have found Experiment Four-Oh-One. Was originally designed to be instigator of war—I liked war, as you have probably been noticing. But I was mildly intoxicated when programming her, so Four-Oh-One turned out as practical joker with e**nor**mous mean streak."

"Don't tell me," Pleakley groaned. "She's one of those experiments that treat me like an inflatable clown named Good-Beatdown-Needin' Lester. And nobody says anything about it, either. I don't have many fans, do I? And the few that I have are female. Why don't any male viewers seem to find me amusing?"

"Save it for the upcoming humorous angst fic, Pleakley," said Lilo.

Gigglyn curled her tail around Lilo's legs and pulled, tripping her.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Pay attention to me. And, yes, Sneedly, I **am** going to treat you like Good-Beatdown-Needin' Lester."

"My name is **Pleak**ley. It is **not** Sneedly."

There was a four-second pause.

"Now what?" asked Stitch.

"Nani has to come home," Lilo explained.

Nani came home about six seconds later, thus keeping the plot in check.

"Hey, everyone. What's up?"

"We need to take in a mass, that's what," Pleakley responded.

"Let me guess. There's a new experiment in the house."

"That's right, sadly," Lilo said. "Don't go off on one of your anti-experiment-keeping tangents, please. We've all heard enough of them."

Gigglyn jumped up and slapped Nani.

"HEY! YOU LITTLE SPORE!"

"Pay attention to me."

"Second time Four-Oh-One said that," Stitch informed the audience.

"Call me Gigglyn. Oh, and in case you're wondering if 'pay attention to me' will become a catch phrase, like Kolobos's 'let the pain set you free,' then I'd like to say that I'm not going to be nearly popular enough for that happen. Hopefully, anyway."

Pleakley cleared his throat. "The word 'hopefully' is one of the most commonly misused words in the English language. It means 'in a hopeful manner.' It does **not** mean 'I hope.' You would have to say 'I hope not, anyway.' The author's English teacher misused this word, for crying out loud. So did the author's science teacher."

"What did I tell you about correcting people's grammar?" Nani asked threatingly.

"You told me to get my gold-trash goblin ass out of your business--your words, not mine. But grammar is important. I mean, imagine if you were going to a job interview to be a pilot, and you said, 'Well, I ain't never flied no actual airplanes or nothin', but I got several pilot-style hats and a bunch of friends who I like to talk about airplanes with.' Wouldn't that be awful?"

"Pay attention to me," Gigglyn warned again.

"Okay. Who's this little beast of burden?" Nani inquired.

"This is being Experiment Four-Oh-One," answered Jumba. "Designed to be war-instigator, but ended up as prankster. Very nasty. Maybe even murderous, but who can be telling? I certainly can't."

"Since she has nowhere to go, Gigglyn has to stay here for now," Lilo told Nani.

Pleakley attempted to smile, and began speaking to Gigglyn. "Welcome to our happy home, where life is beautiful all the time, with trees, and flowers, and chirping birds. You should be happy to see us nice young people in our clean, bright clothes."

"Pleakley's giving me the heebie-jeebies," Lilo whispered to Stitch.

"_Ih_," Stitch whispered back.

"Do not be talking to Four-Oh-One any longer!" Jumba pushed Pleakley aside.

"Why not?"

"Four-Oh-One has extrasensory perception. She can tell things about people just by looking at them. Was part of war-instigation programming--who better to start big argument than one who knows everything about someone?"

"That sounds like my old job," Pleakley replied.

Gigglyn opened her mouth, but Nani cut her off. "If you say 'pay attention to me' one more time, I'll punch your lights out."

##

It was nighttime. Gigglyn had decided to sleep in the kitchen. She wanted to have the kitchen for the night because that way, she could get out her potions without anyone noticing. She set them there for the time being.

"Now to get a head start on my April Fooling," Gigglyn said to herself.

She rode the elevator to Lilo and Stitch's inner sanctum. In it, there was a nightstand. She opened the bottom drawer, where Stitch kept some of his items. Gigglyn pawed through the drawer until she found a notebook. Thumbing through it, she came across a note to Angel. It was not written with a writing utensil; rather, Stitch had used his claws. Gigglyn tore a sheet of paper from the notebook, and forged an anonymous note, using her own claws. She stuffed the paper in a secret pouch in her fur, then went downstairs.

She entered the room of Jumba and Pleakley. This was considerably more interesting than what had happened upstairs, for Pleakley talked in his sleep. He didn't speak cohesively, either.

"Man, that funeral sucked. I have never seen so much blood. Stop that, or I'll call the police. I was born this way. I have got my mojo working. **These** aren't my markers! I'm the chosen one? Like, whoa. What's the purpose of this banana? There's a hyperactive bug in my retina."

Gigglyn stifled a guffaw, then opened a closet. She saw an abundance of beautifully crafted outfits. They had obviously been carefully made. She took them out, and replaced them with getups that were virtually identical.

She scampered downstairs, then quickly returned with a potion. Gigglyn walked into Nani's room, sprinkled a few drops of the liquid on Nani's face, then exited.

##

Gigglyn arrived at Gantu's spaceship. (Don't ask how. Use your imagination). She had brought two potions with her. One was a prosthetic-placer. The other was something else.

She opened the doors of a cupboard, and came across sandwich-making ingredients. Gigglyn made a ham-and-cheese-and-tuna-and-mayonnaise-and-lettuce-and-bacon-and-tomato-and-turkey-and-peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich. Before placing the other slice of bread on the sandwich, she poured four drops of the prosthetic-placer potion in it.

She then ran over to the captain's chair. She let out five drops of the other potion, then dashed all the way back to the Pelekais' house. But first, she made herself a sandwich, to congratulate herself on a job well done.

##

NEXT TIME: Gigglyn gets really evil. Her pranks become more dangerous, and you'll get to see the reactions of her victims. Also, Christine appears in the next chapter.


	3. Applying the Threefold Rule

Awfulness on April First

Chapter Three: Applying the Threefold Rule

Disclaimer: _Lilo & Stitch _is not mine. Hallelujah.

Author's Note #2: Christine will appear in this chapter. Her lines will be written in brackets, since she can't speak English or Turian. By the way, you'll see the return of something from 'Basically, They Want Attention.'

Author's Note #3: This chapter—which is the last one—contains violence, and some possibly frightening material. I have warned you.

Author's Note #4: The prank that Gigglyn plays on Christine is taken from _Naruto_.

- -

"MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" Nani screamed.

"Gee, this chapter's off to a quick start," Lilo said, coming into Nani's room.

"Lilo! Get me some water!"

"I already **have** a bucket of water, thanks to the power of…"

"Just dump it on my hair!"

Lilo poured the water onto Nani's hair.

"Hey, Nani, how'd your hair catch on fire?"

"I woke up like that."

"YAAAAAHHH!!" Stitch bellowed.

"What's the matter?" Lilo asked him.

Stitch slumped into Nani's bedroom. "Note from Angel," he said, handing Lilo a letter.

"She says that you wrote all those bad things about her?"

"Ih."

Lilo studied the letter. "I don't remember you ever calling her a vile, foul-tempered ogress. Or, for that matter, a steel-hearted, fire-breathing dragon. Not to mention a caterwauling, demonic siren. And what the heck does 'anserine, mettlesome qued' mean?"

"_Meega naga _have clue, but it sound bad."

"Non-verbal sound conveying repulsion and disbelief!" someone shrieked.

"That would be Pleakley," Nani said.

--

A quick jaunt across the hall found Pleakley in his room, sobbing.

"All my women's outfits are gone. My purple muumuu, my paisley-print bathrobe, my spandex for doing yoga, the ensemble that makes me look like ParaPara from _Sailor Moon Super S_, my ridiculous Stuck-in-the-Sixties suit, my cocktail waitress's getup, my _Final Fantasy X-2 _costumes that I was going to wear in case there was a cosplay convention…they're all missing."

"Um, well, that's…uh…" Nani began.

"That's not the worst of it. They've been replaced with **these**!" Pleakley flung open his wardrobe's doors, revealing several copies of his old uniform.

"At least they're all different colors," Lilo said.

"I can't wear **this**, though," Pleakley replied, holding up a black uniform. "I'll look like I'm attending a funeral."

"And that orange one makes me want to vomit," Nani said disgustedly.

"Red uniform just look silly," said Stitch.

"You can't wear the yellow one, obviously," Lilo said with a smile.

"This gray one isn't so bad, though…."

There was a pause.

"Excusing me," said Jumba, who was previously absent. "May I be coming in? I am partially owning this room, after all."

"All right," Nani told him. "But where were you?"

"Long story. I shorten it. Four-Oh-One tried to drown me in creek."

Stunned silence reigned.

"Speaking of Four-Oh-One, where is she?" asked _(insert random character's name here)_.

--

It turned out that Gigglyn was hiding in the cupboard.

"That was brilliant, but it didn't work," she said, commenting on her attempt to drown Jumba. "Hmm…what else can I do?"

At that moment, Stitch was placing a phone call to Christine, who was at a body shop. Stitch was inviting Christine to come over, because they needed a superweapon in order to defeat Gigglyn.

She snickered, and the eyes in her scepter glowed. "I could make Christine totally blow her stack…yeah, that could work."

--

When Christine arrived, Gigglyn made sure to pop out of the cupboard two minutes and fourteen seconds afterward.

"[Hey, it's Experiment Four-Oh-One, the little brat who poured root beer in my engine!]"

"That's right," she replied. "Hey, Pleakley, turn around for a moment."

"Why?"  
"No reason."

"I don't trust you."

"Just do it!" Gigglyn shouted.

"Okay…"

Gigglyn used her staff to thrust Pleakley forward, so that his lips landed on top of Jumba's.

"[AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH]!"

"Someone is going to being **toast**!"

"Poison! My mouth has been contaminated! I'm dying."

Christine popped out all of her weapons and focused them on Gigglyn.

"Heh heh…gotta run."

--

Elsewhere, Experiment 625 was about to bite into a truly delicious sandwich.

"All my favorite ingredients," 625 said. Before he could take a bite, a metal claw reached out and grabbed him (625, not the bite).

"Yikes! Put me down! Put me down!" The claw shook him back and forth, until 625 became very dizzy. He was finally dropped onto the floor.

"You deserve it, trog," Gantu said before sitting down in the captain's chair.

He had to eat his words when he felt a shaking something jut into his rump.

"EEYOWWW!"

"What?"

Gantu held out a bumble ball. "Take a gander at **this** thing!" he growled.

"That's **got**ta hurt."

Gantu tossed the bumble ball out of a window and into a pond, where a certain frog leaped out of the way.

625 studied his sandwich. "I'm not going to eat this, now."

--

That night, Lilo had gathered her immediate family and Christine for an emergency meeting.

"We need to do something about Gigglyn. In less than two days, she has made utter chaos, disrupted our _'ohana_, and bothered the living heck out of us. Now, I have an idea. The best way to defeat Gigglyn is if we play tricks on her."

Lilo's audience applauded.

"All right. Now, here's what we're going to do…"

--

Gigglyn sat in the upstairs hallway, plotting her next move. She was entirely oblivious to the fact that there was a monster silently making his way toward her.

Gigglyn felt a tap on her shoulder. She (Gigglyn, not the shoulder) whirled around.

A hideous monster stood in front of her. He had purple scales, an arrow-tipped tail, and two horns. He wore leather fetish gear, had large dragonwings on his back, and carried a black pitchfork and a whip.

"Hi, Gigglyn. Welcome to Hell!"

She screamed and took off downstairs. Blocking her way was a girl with with chalk-white skin and a bloody-looking face. The girl held up a voodoo doll, and ripped it open. Stuffing slowly dripped out, as if the doll were bleeding. Gigglyn's stomach lurched. She zipped back upstairs. The demon had vanished, but in his place was a terrifying zombie. He had rotting green skin, three eyes where four once were, missing teeth, and torn clothing. His mottled hands overturned a jar of an unrecognizable substance onto Gigglyn's body.

She gave a disgusted verbal sound, pounced over the banister, and dashed in front of the kitchen. An ebony-furred creature swooped down from the doorframe, and revealed himself. He wore a crimson cloak, and had wings and ears like a bat's. He opened his mouth, showing bloodstained teeth, and lunged towards Gigglyn in an attempt to bite her neck.

Gigglyn shrieked, speeding into the living room. A silver car with flames painted on its sides rolled up. It stopped, and a woman exited the car. The woman wore an intimidating red dominatrix outfit. She lifted a whip from what seemed like thin air. Instead of a normal whip, this one had scorpions on the end.

"Welcome to the Inferno," said the woman, in a voice that seemed to crackle with fire. "I'll be glad to show you around the Nine Circles. But watch your step…or these scorpions will watch it for you."

Gigglyn was too traumatized to scream. She grabbed her suitcase and fled from the house.

--

Along her way, Gigglyn spotted a puppy.

"Oh…hello," Gigglyn said. "You're out late."

The puppy's eyes locked onto her. He slowly crept towards her, without averting his glance.

"Um…er…what are you doing?"

He stepped into the moonlight. The puppy had ruffled brown fur, a bushy, pointed tail, razor-sharp claws, ears that were positioned upward, and fangs. He salivated shortly, then raised his head in a howl that pierced the silence of the night like an assassin's dagger.

"Y-you're not a puppy…you're a…**WOLF**!!"

Gigglyn was more afraid of werewolves than anything else. She stampeded away from that spot, without looking back even once.

--

What became of Gigglyn? She went back to live with Chlemyra.

(To all the readers who are curious: Pleakley was a demon, Lilo was a dead voodoo priestess, Jumba was a zombie, Christine was the Devil's automoile, Nani was a female version of Satan, and 625 was a werewolf).

That wasn't the last time anyone ever saw Gigglyn, though. Or Chlemyra, either.

_Or the werewolf…_

THE END

Author's Note: I might write something about _Pokemon_ next.


End file.
